


Forced Reboot

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Energon
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, resurrection sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: A different take on Starscream's resurrection from Unicron's thrall.





	Forced Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader prompted me to write my version of the scene in TF Energon where Starscream is resurrected, and since the Unicron Trilogy is such a trippy series with shameless innuendos and tentacles, I let my freak flag fly. 
> 
> We were all thinking about it at some point. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

When Unicron claimed a spark they weren't able to move on. They were snuffed, yes, but never flew back home to join the thoughtless creation potential of Primus. They stayed within Unicron and under his power, not quite slumbering but not quite awake either, just drifting and tossing in the endless feverdream while the life-blood of the Destroyer flowed over them with the weight of an ocean. 

The death-sleep within Unicron was endless and heavy just like his dormant frame, and Starscream floated in it dreamless and numb. Perhaps there was both light and darkness but for him it was all the same, all the same nothingness where he didn't see, think, feel or touch anything, and nothing touched him in return. 

But his spark was a thing of its own and trapped between two states of being, lit and snuffed, and unable to truly do either it blinked and it smoldered, and its owner was almost aware of his surroundings and then he wasn't at all. His frame was cold and his spark only a flickering fragment. 

Then one day, a voice called from the endless dark. 

_“Starscream.”_

He didn't think but his spark flickered again, painfully, weakly. 

_“Starscream!”_

There was something in the darkness, something reaching towards him and calling him to it. There was something, and a small current a power made his cold frame flinch a bit, and then he was reaching to the liquid blackness towards the calling. Once he had gotten himself on the move his spark sputtered out more dim light, enough to remind his circuits and sensor net that they existed, and the absolute freezing sensation was slightly less so in his frame after that. 

There was something in there, in the dark, and his frame tingled in a primal way at that, as if some very low-priority protocols had managed to scan it and sent a burst of fear in his system, commanding him to be more alert. And still it woke something else inside him, something dark that was not the same darkness that kept his frame cold and his spark in its death-throes, it was something that curled and extended, and before he knew it his arm was the one extending, his servo reaching to the darkness.

There were curiously thrumming things, creeping and crawling just out of range of any of his sensors, his tactical ones the only ones low-energy enough for this spark to power up and they didn't reach quite far enough. He reached more, yearning for that curious feeling radiating from that deep darkness. 

Something fastened itself around his wrist. Fast as a lightning and firm it held on, and Starscream found he couldn't pull his servo back anymore. 

The grip was steady and resembled a thick cable in shape but it felt everything but lifeless. No, it moved, it moved around his wrist, wrapping around it and feeding more of its length there, keeping the hold and slithering up his arm at the same time. It moved at a rather sluggish pace but steady like the current that was surging within, and it traveled up his arm, wrapping itself tightly around the elbow joint and traveling even further from there. 

Starscream could muster up some amount of confusion at that, and while trying to wrap his helm around it while little alarm bells went off in his damaged systems another cord charged forth and snatched a hold of his other servo. He tried to tug them back but with little success, his weak frame helpless against the cords.

_“Starscream! Heed my command!”_

The voice echoed in the void, and it tickled at the edges of Starscream's consciousness. He had heard it somewhere but he didn't know where, and he didn't know the name it was calling, and yet something in the back of his mind lit up when he heard it. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. 

His sensor-net was receiving the pressure of the strange cords seizing a hold of his frame and weak signals traveled across it. It wasn't a sensation only around his arms either but those tender shocks of sensations came from all around him, brushing against his flanks, draped over his wings and crawling around his legs and pedes, and slowly he became aware that he wasn't just drifting in nothingness, he was lying down somewhere. 

He was lying on a level surface, and the surface was crawling with cords like the two that kept his servos and arms in their hold, only they weren't two or four or eight, they were dozens, maybe hundreds, and they formed a shifting, creeping bedding around and below him. A bedding that was living and discreetly making its way from below him over him, under him and all around him. 

Everywhere where the living cords touched him his sensor-net rippled with sensation like the surface of water when a vine touched it. Their surface was conducting a low current of electricity that easily went through the plating and into the systems underneath, making the touch feel like it was deeper than it actually was. 

Starscream made a weak sound with his nearly stationary vocalizer but couldn't resist the cords when they sneaked around him, binding his elbows against his sides and seizing a hold of his ankles and then his knees, holding them slightly up and bent as if the cords were about to lift him up by them. More and more thick cords crawled around his frame, wrapping around his chassis and waist, and one extremely long and thick one going all the way from his pelvic plating to around his neck, its sparking tip jabbing against his chin and tilting it up. 

His plating was warm where the cords touched him and the charge from them forced its way to his dead systems, clearing the dim circuits and thrumming and snapping as it went. Starscream felt his frame tremble and he opened his intake to cough out stuffy air from his dusty vents. His vocalizer let out static-laced groaned as he struggled in the hold of the cords even if he wasn't sure what he was vocalizing, was it discomfort or something else. He couldn't muster up a coherent thought, only raw emotions as his processor handled the sensory data it received, and in the midst of that he whined again. He whined because his frame was cold, it was cold and empty down to its very core, and somewhere deep in there was the scraps of light that was his spark. 

He whined at how cold he was, how chilly his circuits and wires were, how nothing moved inside his pipes and tubes, how the pistons stood still and how his reaction chambers echoed vacant and powerless. Only his plating was warmed up under the constant current and pressure, and Starscream twisted in the hold of the cords electrifying him. 

_“Starscream! I command you, come forth and serve me once again!”_

Starscream wanted to answer the voice calling for him, but he had no words yet. He had only his voice and his air-cycling systems that were both still very weak and struggling to work. He wheezed through his windpipe and moaned, and the cord around his neck tilted his helm into a better position and stroked his chin. 

He was so empty he ached, and at the same time the strong hold of the cords became sweet in how they warmed him up, how they rubbed at him as they slithered and squeezed him and softly shocked him. They were curling on his plating and behaved almost curiously, exploring him and slowly starting to dip into the cold cavities of his frame. They were pressing against his transformation seams, rubbing against his vents, and some bumping their blunt tips against his cooling fans almost as if trying to squeeze inside. 

Starscream hanged in their hold and gasped. Fresh, cool air was swallowed inside his system and he felt the wind in his pipes and bellows somewhere inside him moving, and he whined again in hopes of those deep depths of him becoming warm and vibrant like his plating was. 

The cords turned him in their hold, let his spinal strut arch with their support and spread his thighs, and the sparkling tips poked him. He jolted when he felt a tip shock his interface array and let out a startled yelp at the feeling. He hadn't even realized that his panels had been manually pushed aside and that the array was bare, but he had no time to wonder when that had happened when the electric shock felt like _this_. It was a burst of warmth that entered his fine and complex systems, making him ripple and left behind a tingling sensation as the current traveled through him. He ached, he ached for that warmth that was introduced to his frame, and he both yearned for it and wanted it to stop but all he could do was to wiggle in the steady hold of the cords that toyed with him. 

A second cord slipped down to accompany the one inspecting his array, and together they rubbed against him as if mapping out his array. Starscream gasped and panted at the sensation when the cords bumped about with their tips shimmering with current, rubbed against his valve, spreading its folds and shocking the anterior node. The second one found its way to the spike folds and with a few strong shocks that made Starscream's entire pelvic area snap to attention got the spike out and half pressurized, which was enough for it to wrap its thick and nimble silicon length around it and start to warm it up. 

Another few dead meters came flickering back online while Starscream thrashed and panted, reporting sensory information that he already knew but what felt alien enough to earn a red alert. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to feel like this, and yet here he was, hips bucking and his spike pressurized and electricity zapping through his systems. Inside him everything had been so vacant and dark for so long that everything felt raw and overly sensitive, something beyond even the very first time. 

The two cords caressing Starscream's interface array got some curious company as the cords wrapped around his things and legs reached his groin with their tips and some of the slimmer cords of his strange bedding reached his frame and gravitated towards the growing warmth there. The cord wrapped around his spike was hot with charge and by now his spike was fully pressurized, and the cord squeezed and pumped it while the sparky tip was kissing the tip. With the sensor clusters in the tip Starscream could get a better tense of the cord, and to his shock it wasn't just a simple cord with a metal conductor, it was much more complicated than that: It felt metallic, and he could feel the fine parts in the tip moving as if it had an iris that could bloom open, and that little opening was mouthing at the tip of his spike. For a terrifying, exciting klik Starscream felt like he was about to be swallowed, and a squeeze from the cord made him moan aloud.

One of the smaller cords no thicker than his digit had found its way to the entrance of his valve and was growing very fond of the little opening. It wiggled against it, putting pressure on the surrounding mesh and giving it little shocks of electricity and seemed to almost know that it could get inside if it pushed enough, and it was its insistence that made Starscream focus on it. The thicker cords were still caressing him in other places, some trailing back down his thighs and slithering against his seams and vents, but this slimmer one had its tip firmly planted in the entrance of the valve, and the squirming thing seemed determined to get inside. The continuing shocks to the anterior nodes woke the circuits underneath and sparked reactions in previously empty places, but somehow Starscream felt that something was missing. 

There was a reason that the little cord couldn't enter him – and it was right, it was supposed to be entering him – something was missing. He felt his array warming up, he felt it coming alive with the current that was making its way through all of him, making his hips pump and his toe struts curl, but somehow... He wasn't able to produce lubricants. That was it, he was supposed to feel more than just ache and shocks and rhythmic squeezes of his insides, he was supposed to feel wet and slick. But his tanks were empty and nothing could be processed, so here he was, hungry and left unsated. 

He whined and moaned at the realization as if something vital had been denied from him, he cried out like he was about to be left like this, needy and conscious enough to suffer it, and for a klik he wished he could just forget he had a frame at all and go back into the endless numbness from before. 

As if sensing his distress one of the thicker cords left his valve folds be and gravitated towards the smaller cord wriggling against the dry entrance, pushed it aside and pressed its larger, blunt tip snug against the entrance. Starscream went quiet and still at the feeling, the immense pressure against the tight mesh and the feeling of hot metal resembling a round intake mouthing at him, and then suddenly something warm, thick and definitely wet burst out of the cord. Something jelly-like and slick coated his valve and gathered in the dip of his entrance, and a startled moan escaped him as he slacked in his restraints. 

As soon as the cord retracted the smaller one was back with glee as it rubbed itself into the fresh coat of slick and returned to the valve entrance. It wiggled and it squirmed, and then it slipped inside.

Starscream gasped. The intrusion was smooth and quick but still the stretch burned, shocking him to move and he felt his insides grounding down on the cord. He moaned and felt his spinal strut arch and tried to kick with his pedes but managed to only make them jump a bit. The cord wrapped around his neck had slithered further and the tip was now stroking his cheek, and Starscream managed to turn his helm to look down at himself and saw the swarm of the cords holding him and the one hot and dark one disappearing inside his frame. The entire length of the cord wiggled as it wormed its way further up the valve. It was quick and eager and curious, rubbing at the walls as it went, curling and coiling and making Starscream tremble and gasp. 

And it dived deep. As Starscream stared down he realized that there was no end to the cord's length. The bundle of them was endless and there was no base, and the realization alarmed him as the slim little thing just kept feeding its length to his valve, touching and probing at things so deep that he feared it would eventually bump against his sparkchamber. He didn't know how deep his passage was, but he felt the tip of the cord bumping against calibers and silicon-coated sensory clusters in what felt like his gut. He felt the entire bottom half of his frame pooling with warmth as the cord shocked and probed him, something was winding up and moving within him, and the sounds of the cord spreading the slick and his valve squelching around its girth made him flush. 

The cord curled around itself and shocked his inner walls, curiously nudging at the bumps of sensor clusters and fed charge straight into them, and its hot length twisted and slithered all the way as it explored. It was all so much already and all becoming so much more, it made Starscream buck and his insides shimmer, and suddenly he felt a powerful surge of current that first flashed like a lightning and then blacked out all the systems it had first loaded. He yelped at the sudden overload and his hips bucked and bore down against the cord, and he thrashed in his bonds as his valve spasmed and tried to either swallow the cord in deeper or push it out, he wasn't sure. 

The overload passed but the cord inside him didn't relent, and Starscream's moan turned into a whine again. His systems were flickering weakly and the cord inside him was rubbing him raw, even with the slick and making him feel overstimulated, and still he bucked into it. The charge might have been drained but the warmth didn't go anywhere, and with the strength it gave him he clenched and unclenched his fist and turned his helm around to take in his surroundings. 

With his sensors less preoccupied he realized he wasn't touching the ground anymore. The cords had first become his beddings, then his bindings and now they had suspended him in the air inside a living net of them, tight and secure and leaving him completely unable to move in any way they didn't want. There was nothing to see in the endless darkness, but now with his optics open and receptive Starscream saw the sparks of their tips and the blue and purple biolights peppering the various lengths of the cords, all around him and on his frame. 

Everything was glowing and with the afterglow of the overload Starscream felt almost drowsy, and he might have drifted off if it wasn't for the curious cords still slithering inside him. It was less curious now and clearly moving outwards, but it was still trying to charge his tired systems, making him whine and gasp as his cooling systems kept wheezing and fighting the warmth. 

The little cord wasn't alone anymore either. The thicker ones that had until now kept themselves busy with the outsides of his frame were starting to draw closer to the place where the slimmer one had managed to get inside, and their blind, blunt tips were once again inspecting his delicate array. 

Starscream whined as dull shocks of charge entered his system, forcing him to charge up again and the climb to start over, and he flexed his servos with his elbows held tightly against his sides. He tried to close his legs but the cords around his thighs and legs kept his knees spread, allowing him only to kick his pedes and his spinal strut to bend as they kept him in a pretty arch, folded and presented practically and kept ready. He moaned and struggled with little result, able to only take the slow charge and wait.

One of the thicker cords found its way to the valve entrance, the tip drooling slick and sparking with charge, and without hesitation pushed itself right along the slimmer cord spasming there. This one was broad, hotter and plump compared to the one that had first breached him, but it was equally relentless as it pressed its tip against the entrance and stated to push. 

Starscream went rigid and his intake opened to voicelessly gasp as the cord pushed, as it wiggled against the small hole and started to breach it. The stretch was something entirely new, eased by the slick but still a struggle, something that burned but in such a delicious way that it made him feel weak and trembly and just accept it without even putting up a fight, all the while taking shaky breathes and releasing them as thin moans. 

His walls hugged the the two cords tight and snug and rippled around them. The charge entered his systems in steady pulses, tickling him from the deep inside, and his confused calibers tried to squeeze around the girth, adjusting and making sloppy sounds as the slick got caught in between. The cord was slow and careful at first, inspecting and exploring like the slimmer one had done, but grew bolder as the valve around it didn't resist. It wormed its way as deep as it could and pulled back before plunging back again, gliding smoothly and spreading the passage around it, its blunt tip curling and rubbing against the walls and shocking the sensors. It still leaked slick that was making obscene sounds as the two cords moved inside, the larger one in concentrated, determined thrusts and the thinner one at its mercy as much as Starscream was, choosing to wrap around the larger one's length and just slither around, rolling in the slick and adding bumps on the way. 

Starscream was tense and rigid in the hold of the cord, overwhelmed by the sensation forced into his systems. He felt the heat inside his chassis, stronger than it had been before, and being opened and spread like that left him shocked, speechless and his optics glassy. The stretch of his valve burned and tingled and he didn't know if it hurt or not, all he knew was that the charge was spiking and his tanks filling up with warmth. The cord that has all but enveloped his spike and still squeezing and pumping it was now definitely opening itself for it. The opening in the tip of the cord was drooling slick over the hard spike, and that same opening was stretching over it and starting to inch down the length, sucking it in like something delicious. 

The cords handling him were thrumming with charge all over him and they felt hot against his plating everywhere. They hoisted him higher in the air, spread his legs open more and let his spinal strut arch as much as it could until his upper frame was almost upside down in their hold. 

The thick cord fucking into him was now constantly charging him up, fast and hard and borderline painful in its intensity as it nudged at his insides, stretching him and lighting him up from the inside. Starscream was dripping with slick, he was so wet he felt distantly embarrassed about it even though it wasn't coming from him, and the jello trickled down out of his valve and down his thighs. The cord let the slick out of its tip in bursts, coating his insides as it vibrated, rubbing against places he didn't know existed, charging him up hard and fast as it wriggled and squirmed like no spike ever could, and as suddenly as the first time Starscream found himself thrashing in the throes of an overload. 

He panted out hot puffs of air and gasped in more as he came, his systems lighting and blacking out leaving him feel like he might black out with them. He stared into the darkness full of glowing biolights and watched them dance in his vision, he shook in the hold of the swarm of cords and only distantly noticed that the thick cord was still inside him but not thrusting anymore. It was still there, still stretching and sliding, but more gentle now, slow and experimental. 

The cord around his neck and by his face followed the hot puffs of air to his intake, curiously nudging against his lipplates and bathing in the humid air. It was lit up with bright purple biolights and its tip was hot and wet with slick that it smeared on Starscream's face and lips before coyly rubbing itself against the bed of his glossa. The slick tasted sweet on his glossa and left a funny tingling sensation in its wake, and when the cord gave a burst of it into his throat he swallowed as a reflex. The cord followed the slick and slid deeper into his intake, rubbing at his glossa, tasting sweet and electric, puffing his cheeks and teasing the entrance of his throat. 

Something else still slithered its way down and to his array. The smaller cords that were too thin to hold him down were stroking along his frame, some probing at his anterior node, curious how such a small node could hold so many sensors and shimmer with charge like that, but something thicker was down there as well. It pushed its way around the cord sucking and squeezing his spike, through the clusters of thinner tendrils caressing him and straight to the stretched out entrance of his valve. 

It nestled there against the hot rim, its hot, round tip caressing and pressing down, pushing the others out of its way. Starscream suckled anxiously at the cord in his intake and panted through his secondary vents as he felt the thing circling the rim of his hole and butt the two cords already sliding up and down inside him. He couldn't take this one too, he was sure he couldn't, but he felt his frame burning at the very thought. 

The cord was patient but it knew what it wanted. It coiled around its thick companion thrusting inside and pushed down along it, pulsing against the stretching mesh and forcibly offered its round tip to it, trying to convince the array to work with it.

Starscream panted and whined around the cord in his intake and tried to jerk away. The cords all over him pet his seams and tightened their hold as he uselessly flexed his servos. The third cord was too much, it felt too much as it was and it was only trying to wiggle its way inside, but despite his weak protests he knew it would get its way, eventually. 

The cord nudged, pressing as close to the one already inside as it could and pressed down, twisted its length and gently thrust, and to Starscream amazement and alarm started to slip inside. The rim of his valve stretched slowly but stretched nonetheless, still within its parameters and slippery with slick, slowly allowing the blunt head of the cord breach the rim. Slowly the calibers widened and let the cord slither its way deeper, enveloping the round tip until it suddenly dived inside with a pop, and Starscream overloaded. 

His frame went suddenly limp and pliant as he shook, the overload surging through him and actually making him lose the sense of here and now for a moment, and while he hanged there the third cord in his valve started to shove itself deeper. The pace was slow but the stretch made up for it, intense and aching enough to leave Starscream's mind blank, and he slowly suckled on the cord thrusting into his intake in a primal way of grounding himself. 

He was at his limit, his plating was burning hot and he could feel his spark pulse all over his frame, in his helm, in his chassis, in his pedes, inside his valve. The shocks, the surging current and the burning stretch was now clearly pleasure, white-hot and intoxicating and he would have rocked against the penetration if he had had the control over his frame, but the only movement he could muster was writhing and shaking in his bonds as he took the blissful violation. He whined and moaned in the back of his intake and stared into the darkness and the dim lights. 

The three cords were driving into him with purpose and force strong enough to rock his entire frame. There was nothing left untouched, no sensor cluster left dark and the continuous, endless shock of pleasure raked Starscream's frame. His frame was pliant as he draped there, trusting his bonds to hold as he sank into the bottomless well of desire, and suddenly he realized how hungry he was for it. He needed this, somehow he knew he needed this. 

_“Starscream! Heed the call and awake!”_

The voice was still here, nameless and still familiar, and somehow Starscream realized he was teetering on the edge of something. He felt like he was soaring high in the sky, but even though that might have been his own intoxication and he couldn't gather enough coherent thought to understand it, he knew this was somehow important. 

The cords driving into his valve and the one plunging into his intake all coiled and sparked, and the one endless shock was like a high-tide of pleasure, either raising him or drowning him, he couldn't tell which. The two thick cords down his valve wound together, both independent creatures and slightly out of sync, but still with one purpose. They slid and twisted around while slipping over each other, and Starscream felt his belly growing hot at the way they moved. 

The stretch and the pressure was all so much, he felt like he was molded anew, taken to his limits and beyond and he was transforming because of it, not in a physical sense but in a deeper way. He felt all of his systems working and heating, all of his sensors alight so bright he was sure now it was him that felt hot to the cords holding him, he was burning, burning up and ready to combust if this endless surge would go on much longer. 

It started from the deepest nook of his core, a tiny little twist as if dropping suddenly, and then with a loud electric crack it spread through his entire frame, the perfect bliss, the wonderful blackout that sated all the hunger and ache in him with one powerful stroke that made him pant and cry out in joy. He was buzzing and tingling all over, he shook and he trembled as he was filled, he was satisfied and he was whole, and inside his chassis his spark flared up like a flame drenched with gasoline. 

The cords holding him slipped out and untangled, letting him go. 

And Starscream fell, fell into the dark, fell towards that voice with his spark beating and burning, bright and free. 

He was alive.


End file.
